


All's Fair In Tickle War

by SonnyDisposition



Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Analogical, M/M, Tickle Fights, Twincest, implied moceit, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	All's Fair In Tickle War

It started this morning, and by this morning he means he woke up with Remus straddling him and poking and wiggling his fingers at his sides, he was awoken when Remus threw himself on top of him but he wasn’t expecting to get tickled; of all the things that Remus has woken him up with this is the most confusing, he had to register what was happening through his sleepy brain, because when Remus straddles him in his sleep, it usually isn’t followed up with tickles.

Sure, he’s woken up to weirder things, it’s Remus and he tends to not sleep long or at all sometimes so he _gets up to things_ when Roman is sleeping.

It just caught him way off guard okay.

But that was this morning, it’s been a few hours since then and Roman is determined to get him back when _he_ least expects it.

So at the moment he’s sneaking around trying to find his vantage point, he peeks out into their shared bathroom to see that Remus just got out of the shower, a towel around his waist; he’s singing and dancing around the steamed up room and once he turns his back to look in the mirror Roman strikes.

He crouches down as to not be seen in the mirror and attacks his brothers thighs; his most ticklish spot, and if he gets a foot to the face by Remus jerking with laughter from the attack, well, it was worth it.

Remus swirls around quickly and slips on water right on to his ass; they stare at each other for a beat before laughing loudly.

“Is this pay back?” Remus laughs out, Roman smirks.

“You better believe it” he says as he gets to his knees to tilt Remus’ chin towards him for a kiss, but it’s a front for another attack, he starts tickling Remus’ stomach making him wiggle and laugh out.

“Ro! Roman! That is so noooooot faihaar!!”

“You started it” he winks and pecks Remus’ nose before running off.

“This is war! I hope you know!” Remus yells after him.

Roman ducks his head back in “bring it bitch” he says trying to suppress laughter but fails as Remus slipily gets up to chase him.

“Come back here and face my wrath!” Remus shrieks in a playful tone, running after Roman in just his towel.

Roman stops in the living room archway to hold up his hand in a ‘stop’ motion “ah ah ah, what did we discuss about being mostly naked in the common areas?”

Remus narrows his eyes, debating in his head on whether or not he wants to do it anyway.

Roman points to Patton who is sitting on the couch, looking between them with amusement but also trepidation “do you really want to scar poor dear Patton once again?”

Remus scrunches his lips and intensifies his glare “fuck you, you win this round” he points at Roman “but this isn’t over! Mark my words sweets, I will get you.”

As Remus huffs his way back to their room Roman hears Patton let out a sigh of relief.

“That could have been a disaster” Patton says with a chuckle “I’ve seen way too much of your brother to be comfortable with, I don’t need another glimpse.”

Roman laughs “that’s why I put that rule in place” he says plopping down on the chair.

“What’cha guys doing?” Patton asks “another prank war?”

“Tickle war actually” he informs then adds: “he started it.”

Patton giggles “of course he did.”

“And I’ll finish it too!” Remus yells from their room.

“Shush you, you’re not in this conversation” Roman yells back.

“Shush you memememe” Remus mocks in a high pitched voice “that’s you, that’s what you sound like!”

Roman rolls his eyes with a snicker, he relaxes into the chair, comfortable enough that Remus wont strike so soon after.

He was wrong.

The fast paced _pap pap pap pap pap_ of Remus’ bare feet on the hardwood was his only warning, and he realized it too late.

Remus jumps on to the back of the chair and spider monkeys his way around to get at Roman’s front.

“Gah! No nooooo!” Roman yells as he gets tickle assaulted kicking out as Remus tries to pin him to get a better advantage point and as they’re both flailing and squirming to get at each other the chair falls backwards making Remus stumble away from Roman.

Roman now has an opening and doesn’t waste any time pouncing, grabbing at Remus’ thighs and blowing raspberries on his belly.

“No! Ahhahahaa Roman!! This isn’t faaaaair!!”

Roman lifts his head to ask “how so?” then goes back down to issue more raspberries making Remus shriek out more laughter.

“You’re, hahaaaha you’re the only one” his laughing starts to outweigh his capacity to think as Roman’s hands squeeze at his thighs, his weak spot of tickling making him kick and squirm more frantically.

Roman doesn’t let him go but he does stop the raspberries to lean up and kiss Remus’ cheek, but once again it’s a ruse! He snuffles at Remus’ neck, a move he only recently discovered was a tickle tactic to get Remus to wiggle and laugh.

“Roooooooooomaaaaahhhaaann!” Remus flails his head from side to side to try to make him stop, but it just gives him more advantage points, and now straddling Remus he gets to lean back and wait for his openings.

“Who’s going to finish it hm?” Roman smirks down at Remus.

Remus narrows his eyes, breathing heavily with a large smile “still me” he says defiantly.

Roman raises an eye brow and before he can attack again Remus strikes, his hands fly up to Roman’s sides taking him off guard, making him lean away letting Remus take control.

Remus hoists himself towards Roman using that momentum to switch their position, he grabs Roman’s wrists and pins them to the ground “got’cha” he says snarkily flicking his tongue on the tip of Roman’s nose then proceeds to plant raspberries all on Roman’s cheeks and neck, giving little playful nips here and there.

“Oh oh god no! Remus stop stoooooohhaaaaap! Thaaaaahat’s my weak areaaaaa!”

Remus laughs against Roman’s neck, making Roman laugh more from the air on his sensitive area.

“Ahem” a voice sounds from above them, they both freeze.

Remus looks up –not letting Roman go- to see Janus standing there with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh hey Jan Jan!”

Roman goes to explain themselves but Janus just puts up a hand and stops him, they look around to see the turned over chair and back to the twins.

“I don’t care what it is that you two are doing now, but you’re in the middle of the walk way” they say.

Remus looks around “go around us, there’s plenty of room.”

There is, and Janus knows this, Remus knows they know this.

Janus rolls their eyes “fine, but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re doing whatever this weird thing is”- they wave their hand towards the twins who’re still locked in place on the floor, both of them red in their faces and breath laboured –“in the common area.”

Remus sticks out his tongue with a playful sneer “it’s not weird, we’re having a tickle war!”

Janus doesn’t look amused by that thought “please don’t give Patton ideas” they mutter.

Roman snorts “sorry, he already knows.”

“Ah, great I’ll be off then” they say waving their hand in a dismissive way.

“Wait!” Roman yells “help me!”

Remus snaps his head towards Roman with a look of disbelieve.

Janus stops and looks down to Roman “what do I get if I do?” they ask, Remus snaps back to look at Janus with the same look he gave Roman.

“My two favourite people going against me! Oh what a day what a day!” he bellows.

“Uh what do you want?” Roman says.

“Oh, oh Roman that’s a very open question.” There’s a beat of silence before they say “teach me to drive your motorcycle, and then let me drive it.”

Roman’s face, for lack of better words looks downright _scandalized_. Remus looks down at him with a look of ‘oh shit bro what’cha gonna do now?’

He sputters for a moment “I, I can’t do that, not to my baby-“

Remus gives him a harsh raspberry on his cheek “hey!” he says in offence.

Roman rolls his eyes “sorry, my trusty steed then! I can’t let someone else drive her! All recklessly! What if something happens? I couldn’t bare it.”

Janus looks nonplussed “you’re so dramatic, but fine, Virgil and Logan are going to be gone this weekend”- they nod towards Remus -“you are going to take him and go somewhere until Sunday night as well.”

“Deal!” Roman says before Remus can object.

Janus smirks “good doing business with you, and since you’re all… pinned down right now I’m going to take your word for it” they say, they then lift their foot and shove Remus off of Roman.

They may be short, but damn they’re strong as hell; Remus tumbles off of Roman and is discombobulated long enough for Roman to jump up and sprint to their room, closing the door and locking it.

“Hey! That wasn’t fair!” Remus shouts jumping up to his feet.

Roman unlocks the door just to peek his head out to taunt “all’s fair in love and war babe.”

Remus narrows his eyes and scrunches his lips together before running at a dead sprint towards their door, Roman yelps slamming the door and locking it once again right as Remus slides to a stop; slipping a bit as he tries to stop his velocity.

“You can’t stay in there all day!” he says.

“Watch me!” Roman says back.

Remus bangs on the door “Roooman open the doooor!”

“Never!”

Logan opens his door and leans on the frame, addressing Janus when he says: “no matter how lovey dovey they get you can always tell that they’re siblings.”

Remus ignores Logan in favour of coaxing Roman to open the door still “where am I gonna sleep?”

“The couch, obviously” Roman answers.

Remus scoffs, a hand goes to his chest in offence “you would rid me of cuddles just like that!”

“You could always sleep in your old room” Logan says.

Remus shoots him an un-amused glare “shush you.”

Logan sighs and walks out to the kitchen.

Remus leans against the door, his cheek smooshed against it, his whole weight supported by it “Roman, honey, baby, sweets, love of my life pleeeeeeeeease open the door, truuuuce?” he whines.

There’s a beat of silence, then there’s a click and the door opens, and Remus falls with the door no longer supporting him, but it’s okay cause Roman catches him.

“Truce?” Roman asks warily.

Remus looks up at him from his stumbled position in Roman’s arms and kisses his chin “truce… for now.”

Roman snickers “of course.”

“I don’t forgive you for using Janus against me though.”

Roman’s laugh at that is boisterous

“I’ll make it up to you this weekend” he says as way of recompense.

“Deal.”


End file.
